Lore Olympus
Lore Olympus 'is a featured Romance Webtoon created by Rachel Smythe; it updates every Sunday. In this Webtoon, the story of Persephone and Hades is retold from a new perspective... modern day. This dramatic, somewhat addictive story involves two Greek gods, who meet by chance, and suddenly start questioning their feelings for each other. On top of that, this story features relationship struggles, looking for love, going to school for the first time, abusive situations, futures not chosen by the person it's for, parties, and MUCH, MUCH more. Synopsis ''Witness what the gods do…after dark. The friendships and the lies, the gossip and the wild parties, and of course, forbidden love. Because it turns out, the gods aren’t so different from us after all, especially when it comes to their problems. Stylish and immersive, this is one of mythology’s greatest stories -- The Taking of Persephone -- as it’s never been told before. Characters 'Persephone:'The Goddess of spring, A young, 19-year-old goddess who spent most of her life in the mortal realm who moved to Olympus to go to school after mostly being home-schooled. She's staying with her friend, Artemis. While at her first party, she gets kidnapped, intoxicated, and put in Hades's car as a prank. Hades helps Persephone and does not take advantage of her. They become friends. She is a cinnamon roll confirmed and is love incarnate. Persephone is depicted as a young female colored pink with occasional freckles that can be spotted on close up shots. She is short and tiny but beautifully curvaceous. Her hair style often changes according to mood or occasion. Often growing longer when stressed and blooming flowers that reflect her inner mood when it is something she feels strongly about. Curiously, it seems she is able to control her hair to some extent even using it to grab objects or open things. Her eyes can also turn red when she is very upset. She is young and uncertain about her future but does her best to fit in with the denizens of Olympus. '''Hades:(or Aidoneus, his childhood name) King of the Underworld, an intelligent gentleman who takes care of Persephone after she is placed in his car. He went to the same party as Persephone, and when he first saw her, he fell in love with her. Still, he knows his boundaries. His simple comment on comparison of Persephone's beauty to Aphrodite's kick starts the series. Hades is shown to be a man who struggles to find happiness both with himself and with the people he loves. Hopefully with the help of an incredibly sweet pink goddess he will find the courage to go for what he wants and find the happiness he craves. Hades is depicted as a tall man colored blue with white hair. When he particularly infuriated it has been shown his eyes turn red. Some characters have commented that he bares a resemblance to his father Cronus, although saying this will deeply upset and disturb Hades. Artemis: A hard-core, bad-ass hunting goddess, who is Persephone best friend and room mate, the older sister of Apollo. Hera: Queen of the Gods, Zeus's wife, an Idol and role model to Persephone. Eros: Son of Aphrodite, is involved in the pranking of Persephone, then later apologizes and becomes friends with her. Aphrodite: The Goddess of Love, the one behind the pranking of Persephone. Apollo: A frisky, clever god who takes advantage of Persephone and sexually abused her, even though he knows she's supposed to be a sacred virgin. Zeus: King of Gods, God of Thunder and Lightning, husband of Hera, an arrogant, stubborn god who looks out for his brother, Hades. Poseidon: God of the sea, a drunk, fun-loving god who will take all of your liquor if invited inside, but knows how to have a good time. Hecate: Goddess of witchcraft and mischief, Hades's strict colleague, worries about Persephone. Lowkey ships them. Hestia: Goddess of warmth, also a sacred virgin, gives Persephone a scholarship to go to a real public school. Hermes: Obnoxious, funny messenger god, a close friend of Persephone and Apollo. Minthe: A nymph, who is the "associate" of Hades. Multiple Nymphs: You will see multiple nymphs play minor roles in this story, but remain nameless. Thanatos: God of death, a minor character in the series, sort of unknowing. Thetis: A sea nymph who is Zeus's personal assistant. Close friends with Minthe. Demeter: Goddess of fertility, Persephone’s overprotective mother who will do anything to shelter her only daughter. Episodes Other Related { To Be Added } Navigation Category:Webtoon Category:Featured Webtoons Category:Romance Category:Updates Sunday Category:Active Webtoons